


半人鱼会感染人流感吗

by chechevitsa



Series: 真琴养鱼 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Chef Nanase Haruka, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Interspecies Romance, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: 之前po作日常的第三章，但是后来又写了另一篇承接这篇的，想着干脆弄成series好了，却发现没办法把chapter直接修改成独立的work再加入series, 所以把原来那章删掉重发了。对已经看过还有给kudo的读者说句不好意思orz.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: 真琴养鱼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656883
Kudos: 6





	半人鱼会感染人流感吗

**Author's Note:**

> 之前po作日常的第三章，但是后来又写了另一篇承接这篇的，想着干脆弄成series好了，却发现没办法把chapter直接修改成独立的work再加入series, 所以把原来那章删掉重发了。对已经看过还有给kudo的读者说句不好意思orz.

遥已经一周没有去餐厅上班了。除了买菜做饭，他总在真琴家那宽敞而舒适的浴缸里待着，哪怕是同居人拍着双人床上刚换的鹅绒冬被、在只有11摄氏度的秋夜里脱了上衣露出健硕胸肌诱惑他，他仍旧不为所动，临近午夜，才不情愿地甩着蓝色的鱼尾，拔了橡胶塞，恢复双腿，姗姗投向男性人类的怀抱。  
真琴刚刚完成了消防员的训练课程，进入试用期，全部精力都投入在工作上，生怕一个小错误就让这来之不易的机会付诸东流。过了好几天，他才察觉到遥反常的模样。  
遥躺在浴缸里睡觉，下班归来的真琴坐在浴缸沿、用指尖逆着走势摸他的鳞片，把他摸醒了。  
遥睁开眼睛： “…… 你回来啦。 ”  
单是看着，遥就不怎么精神 —— 虽然，真琴也说不上来是哪里不精神。他问： “ 你哪里不舒服吗？ ”  
和冬日一起到来的是流感病毒，和真琴一起通过训练课程的同事，已经有两位病到不得不告假了。绝不能在试用期内败给流感这种小病，他暗想。但当恋人只是显示出些许不适的模样，他却忍不住把这当成头等大事来对待。  
遥说过，真琴总爱乱担心，他却永 远也克制不住这种冲动。  
遥摇了摇头，试着坐直身体，浴缸壁很光滑，他也很光滑 —— 他没能成功，又滑入了水中，吐出一串不甘心的小泡泡。  
“ 那 —— 要不出来吧？晚上去吃泰国菜？ ” 真琴闷闷笑着，将手臂伸入水中，去拉遥的手掌。  
—— 好冷。  
浴缸中的水比真琴想像得还要冰冷，就像邦代海滩四月时的海水一般。高中最后的复活节假期，他在朋友的起哄声中裸体跳入大海，回家后便病了，险些染上肺炎，被母亲骂得狗血淋头。  
不快的回忆让他皱起眉头。真琴松开遥凉冰冰滑腻腻的手掌，捋起袖子，一手绕过后背，另一手从鱼尾下穿过，他将半人鱼从水中抱起。像是渴求他的体温一般，遥将脸凑近了真琴的胸口，冰冷的双臂绕过真琴的颈后。  
真琴感到水滴从衬衫的领口滑入，在他的脊背上流淌，他并不讨厌，却还是生理性地缩起了脖子。  
“…… 真琴。 ”  
从浴室走到卧室，遥翻来覆去地叫他的名字。真琴觉得又冷又热，他度过了二十几个南半球的冬天，却第一次不知所措起来 —— 如果半人鱼生病了，他该急电家庭医生还是开车去兽医诊所呢。  
真琴将遥放下时，他已经又重新长出了双腿，不去寻找蔽体的衣服，他抓起搭在椅背上的毛巾擦起身来。  
簌簌 —— 蓝色的鳞片脱落，掉在地上。  
真琴俯下身，拾起散落在遥周围的细小鳞片，它们在黑暗中散发出幽暗的光芒。  
又过了两日，两人窝在床上看电影。真琴盯着电视，却又分了心思在遥身上，阳光从半开的窗帘间照进来，遥的脸却隐藏在阴影里，屏幕上蓝色与白色的光映在他脸上 —— 真琴看出，遥没怎么看懂电影的内容。  
毕竟，只有人类才编造这样那样的虚构故事娱乐自我，生活在大海中的半人鱼，怕是小时候连童话故事都没听过吧。  
算了，换点别的看好了。遥的手搭在他的小腹上，脑袋枕着他的肩膀，真琴心猿意马起来。  
他正要开口。遥却猛然坐了起来： “ ！ ”  
屏幕上，两名男主人公跳入大海，向深处潜去。  
是想在海里游泳了吗？上个圣诞节过后，真琴就没去过海边了，那时他正忙着准备通过一项又一项考试 —— 成为一名消防员并不是一件易事。遥大可以独自前往环绕着悉尼的那几十个海滩中的任意一个，真琴这么提议。于是，遥挥手告别、在夏末的清晨跳上渡轮，前往曼利海滩，直到次日的凌晨才回到家中，把真琴吓了一大跳，揉着惺忪的睡眼问他玩得开心吗，遥却露出了寂寞的神色，向真琴索取亲吻。  
那之后，遥再也没有听从真琴的提议，但，每当两人一起乘坐沿海岸线单向行驶的公车时，真琴总能从遥的双目中看到被压抑住的渴求。  
“ 我去过那里。 ” 指着屏幕，遥说。  
电视机里的小人们说着英语，故事的背景却是希腊 —— 毕竟，英国可没有什么好海滩。真琴慢慢地张开嘴，又闭上了。也许电影拍摄时根本没有在欧洲取景，他想。  
真琴下床拖了笔记本电脑来，点开搜索引擎找世界地图，他用鼠标点着伸向地中海的绿色土地，问： “ 这里？ ”  
遥没有说话。  
真琴只好将地图将缩小，缩小到能看到整个地球为止，拖着蓝色的大水球转了半圈不到，他指着澳洲的右下角说： “ 我们现在在这里。 ”  
遥盯着地图看了一会，好像有什么东西很难理解一般，他抱过笔记本电脑，用鼠标将地球上下左右转了好几圈，才说： “ 我也不知道 …… 但我记得，那里的六月和这里一点都不一样，很温暖 —— 虽然也会掉鳞片，不过那时我不怎么上岸，所以不严重。 ”  
说着，遥露出一丝怀念而感伤的神色。  
“…… 真讨厌悉尼的六月呀。 ”  
真琴无言地合上笔记本电脑。看地图之前，他忘记将电影暂停了，现在，他已经看不懂故事的进展了。遥倒是对这种情形领会得很快，像滑入水中一般滑入了被子中，将他的内裤和睡裤一同褪到膝盖。  
搭在他大腿上的那只手很温暖，就好像他身体生长出的另一部分一样。真琴一边叹着气呻吟一边胡思乱想，难怪遥还是一只纯粹的半人鱼时，宁愿一年两度迁徙，也不要挨过冬天，他其实很怕冷吧。  
第二天，星期一。  
遥终于又回餐厅上班了，真琴找出了他的祖母最爱用的润肤油，将遥从头到脚搽了一遍，有些用处，遥终于不扑棱棱乱掉鳞片了，真琴双手合十，感恩祖母的智慧。  
一周没有来餐厅，老板理应挺不高兴 —— 但遥不会知道究竟是怎样，因为那人也在上周四时被流感病毒击中，一病不起，每天中午才起床，哼哼着打电话给员工们下指令。这下，本就忙乱的后厨更加乱作一团；又或许是流感病毒的影响，就连服务生们都戴上了口罩，将本来应当奉献给客人们的笑容隐藏起来 —— 人心惶惶，就连隔着一条街的咖啡馆里最细微的一声咳嗽，都能吓得坐着的、站着的、趴着擦地的一齐变了脸色。  
才上了半天班，遥便被提前放回了家，听说是又有传菜员也染上了流感，经理担心连接着前台与后厨的她将整间餐厅都带病了 —— 况且，流感季生意本就不怎样好做，干脆放起假来。  
遥开心地背着包回家。经理特意给他的口罩，被他丢进了垃圾桶，那个东西让他很难呼吸 —— 本来，他呼吸六月干燥寒冷的空气就已经够痛苦了。有戴着口罩的人皱眉侧目，他也不在意。  
鱼本来就不会感冒，虽然没有朋友，但他在海里遇见的鱼，大概比经理吃过的通心粉还多吧，他还没遇见过感冒的鱼呢 —— 比起这个，他更担心掉鳞片，等到夏天来了，他又得担心尾巴发霉。  
真琴比他晚些回到家，发现遥难得的不在浴缸里，而是盘腿坐在沙发上，抱着他的笔记本电脑，不知在看什么，入了迷，连灯都忘记开。  
他开了灯，正想凑上前去窥屏，遥啪地合上了笔记本电脑，挺直了脊背 —— 他在紧张。  
“ 你在看色情片吗？ ”  
遥愣了一下，脸红了起来。  
真琴看了他一眼，没说什么，走回门口换拖鞋，问： “ 想做了？可我很累呀 —— 周末吧。 ”  
遥忿忿地鼓起嘴。  
正是那天夜晚，真琴的扁桃体肿起来，痛到他几乎无法吞咽，遥做的日式咖喱，他只吃了两口便放下勺子。遥担心地皱起了鼻子，把真琴盘子里的那份咖喱倒回炖锅里，米饭倒进小奶锅里，混着煮咖喱剩下的罐头装椰奶，开始煮稀饭糊。  
真琴红着眼睛： “ 我感觉我快死了。 ”  
“ 不会的，你都没有掉鳞片。 ”  
“ 那是因为我没有鳞片。 ”  
“ 所以你不会死掉的。 ” 遥看起来很轻松，又问真琴， “ 咖喱你不吃了吧。 ”  
真琴捂着脖子悲伤地点头： “ 嗯，你吃。 ”  
话音刚落，遥便踩着板凳、从厨房最上层的橱柜里摸出三盒海鱼罐头，一个个起开了，倒进咖喱锅里，开了电磁炉的电源，重新加热起来。真琴很反感他对海鱼 —— 尤其是鯖鱼的过分热衷，给他列了清单：某些菜肴是绝对不可以加海鱼罐头的！其中倒没有包括咖喱，但每次遥加了海鱼罐头进去，真琴吃着吃着，总露出欲言又止的表情，于是遥便老老实实按照食谱书来做。  
真琴喝了点椰奶粥，吃了止痛药，躺在床上，半梦不醒地抽鼻子，枕边放了一卷卷纸，床下是垃圾桶。他发烧了，颤抖着缩进鹅绒被深处。他想着，看来不得不请假了，但最好是别感染遥，被他吃过几口的咖喱又被遥吃了，会传染吗，但又听说咖喱中的调味品都有杀菌杀毒作用 —— 也许是真的，但总之等下可千万不能给遥晚安吻，碰碰嘴唇的那种也不行 …… 。  
想到这里，真琴睡着了。  
遥呢，当然是认认真真地亲了又亲病怏怏的他的嘴唇和脸颊，跪在床褥上，他面朝大海、祈祷真琴赶紧好起来 —— 遥第一次看见真琴这么难受又脆弱的模样。  
两人一起睡到次日中午，真琴主动请假，遥被迫放假。  
真琴睁开眼，遥还躺在他旁边，他扭头看了看床头柜上的电子时钟，已经 11 点多了 —— 上午 11 点多，他瓮声瓮气地问： “ 你怎么不去上班。 ”  
遥露出了不安的神情，昨晚吃饭时，他已经告诉真琴餐厅暂时歇业的事情了。他没有回答问题，反而去摸真琴的耳后： “ 我觉得你比昨晚更烫了。 ”  
遥不怎么确定，和热乎乎的人类挨着睡了一夜后，他的体温跳着上升，和真琴一样热，热得他怪难受的，但他还是学着电视剧里看来的、人类探热的习惯，撩起刘海，将额头贴在真琴的额头上。  
“ 天啊，遥，做什么 …… ！ ”  
真琴滚烫的气息喷在遥的嘴巴上。  
我做错什么了吗，遥想。他没有动，额头贴得更紧了，努力比较他和真琴的体温哪一个更高，他和其他鱼一样，是很擅长感知海水温度细微的变化的，所以，他一定也能感觉出来，真琴是不是烧得更严重了。  
“ 你也发烧了。 ” 真琴突然说， “ 但我好想亲你。 ”  
遥还没反应过来，后脑便被真琴的大手按住了。额头抵额头，鼻尖顶鼻尖，两人接了个姿势尴尬的浅吻。遥努力偏过头去，终于找到了合适的角度，心满意足地慢慢亲了起来，病了的真琴不仅脑子转不快，动作也很 迟缓，他难得地用他那糟糕的吻技完全掌握了主导权，满足得简直想要甩尾巴。  
不知过了多久，也许只有几十秒，真琴用力推开了他： “…… 我们俩会互相传染的。 ”  
遥骑在真琴的腹肌上，直起身体： “ 我没得流感。 ”  
“ 天啊 —— 我做了什么！ ” 真琴瞪大了眼睛，吓得也坐起身来， “ 可你摸起来和我一样烫。 ”  
他抱着骑坐在他身上的遥，手顺着睡衣下摆摸进去，遥的后背真的和他一样烫。真琴甩了甩头，却没能更清醒一点，反而加剧了头痛，他咬着牙说： “…… 也许是我烧糊涂了，但你摸起来就像刚上桌的热香饼。 ”  
遥沉默了一会，说： “ 但我是半人鱼啊。 ”  
“ 可你发热了。 ”  
“ 那是因为你发热了。 ”  
“…… 是我传染的你。 ”  
“ 不是这样的！ ” 遥激动起来，声音大到他自己都吓了一跳，他气呼呼地喘息，肩膀上下起伏。  
生病了的真琴真笨！笨死了！他想着，一把抄起床头柜上的体温计，塞进真琴嘴里，掀开被子，离开了房间。  
真琴咬着体温计的塑料外壳，有些愧疚，但遥从来不说谎话，是个诚实的乖孩子 —— 哪怕是为了安慰他，所以也许遥真的没有生病吧，可 …… 他摸起来那么烫！  
两分钟后，体温计准时滴滴响起。从舌头下取出，真琴看了看显示屏，确实比昨晚还要高上一度，他或许该给急救打电话了，但他没有力气，头又痛，全身的肌肉则像连续经过了五套消防体能训练一般酸痛，而且还不怎么说得出话。  
—— 遥去哪里了呢？  
真琴又将体温计塞回嘴里。  
滴滴声第三次响起时，湿漉漉、不着寸缕的遥大步走进房间。起初，真琴没看清，直到遥走到他床头时，他才发现：遥正一丝不挂地暴露在初冬正午的寒意中！他说不出话，也搞不清楚突然间发生了什么 —— 总不至于是准备好了和他开干。他慌慌张张地将遥的一根手臂拖进被窝里，想要给遥温暖。  
过了半秒，他 迟缓地叫出声来： “ 噢！好冷！你干嘛去了！ ”  
遥将湿哒哒的冰凉手心贴上真琴滚烫的额头，水珠顺着真琴的脸颊起伏，滑入他半张的嘴里。  
舌尖冰凉。  
真琴突然明白了。  
遥特意而迅速地泡了个冷水澡。  
所以 ——  
遥只是不喜欢掉鳞片，而不是喜欢温暖的水域。  
“ 和我睡在一起很难受吧？ ” 他伤心地问。  
拥抱也是、亲吻也是、做爱也是，就算他没有发烧，人类的正常体温也会让遥不舒服吧。  
“ 有一点点。 ” 遥想了想，像是想用手指比划到底有几个一点点，他动了动手，手心却还按在真琴的额头上， “ 但是你更难受的样子。 ”  
真琴撅起嘴，遥的回答不是他想要的，却让他感到安慰。  
他清了清嗓子： “ 帮我叫急救吧，我病得很严重。 ”  
遥愣了一下。真琴不知道他看不看得懂新闻，如果懂的话，那遥就会记得，这场流感已经开始夺去病人的性命 —— 主要是老人和孩子，但偶尔也有青年人。真琴觉得遥大概是想到了这件事，害怕起来了。  
他想抓住遥的手，抱着安慰恋人，但他做不到，只能呼哧呼哧地喘气： “ 我不会丢下你，我不会死 ——”  
他没能说完。  
因为，遥突然问： “ 急救电话是多少？ ”  
真琴痛苦而如释重负地微笑起来，从喉咙中挤出那三个数字，接着，便堕入意识不清的混沌之中。  
遥坐在床沿，拿起听筒，按下重复的三个按键。没有真琴帮他涂润肤油，他又开始乱七八糟地掉鳞片，随着拨号的动作从手臂上剥落，砸在真琴的耳朵旁。  
遥摸了摸他烧得红扑扑的脸 —— 看起来竟然格外精神。  
你都没掉鳞片，更不可能死掉，遥小声说。


End file.
